El jueguito de Sugar
by XeringSnake
Summary: cuando la mastersmith Sugar, decide tomar la iniciativa, y sorprender a su maestro un alto Shadow Chaser, leader de su gremio


Mientas aquella sexy herrera, merodeaba los pasillos, de los cuarteles secretos del gremio de "The Bad Guys " su mente no dejaba de vagar en cierta figura masculina con la cual podía divertirse un rato. Una risilla traviesa escapaba sus labios al recordar lo bien que se sentía el poder tener aquel hombre dentro de ella, llamarle su Dueño. Una cosa no podía salir de su mente y fueron sus palabras de aquella vez, mientras su lengua de daba un suculento trato a su miembro " la próxima vez, por que no tomas la iniciativa" de alguna u otra manera no podía sacar esas ocho palabras de su mente, y por esa misma razón, se encontraba en este momento justo frente la puerta de aquella oficina, donde el líder del gremio se encontraba.

Al abrir la puerta de aquel lugar no pudo evitar rosar su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando de ante mano el suculento manjar que le esperaba, esta vez seria a su manera, y eso no cambiarían, el tacón de sus botas llamo la atención de aquel hombre, que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, sus profundos ojos marrones observaron el acaramelado cuerpo de la chica ante el, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos sobre aquellas curvas que bien sabia el disfrutaría.

" Sugar pea, no creo haberte mandado a llamar a mi oficina" fueron las palabras del cazador de sombras, a pesar de sus palabras no podía evitar la maliciosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro , al ver como aquella mujer de curvas asesinas, se acercaba con sutileza a su asiento, rodeando su escritorio, el swing de sus caderas haciendo perfecto compás con el sonar de su tacones.

"Que mal, por que pensé que podría endulzarte un poco el día, con un toque de azucar" fueron las palabras de la chica, con tono sensual en su voz dejo saber a Alias, su líder, los motivos ocultos del porque de su presencia en la oficina.

"Que tienes planeado " su sonrisa se hizo aun mas ancha, al ver como la chica lentamente bajaba su cuerpo, cosa que sus manos reposaban en las piernas de el, sus ojos de color miel observando los suyos, la sonrisa en su rostro decía, "eres mio ahora", sus manos presionaban con fuerza los muslos de su presa, el solo le observa, en su mente imaginando el sin numero de cosas que podía hacer con aquellos pechos, esas insinuantes caderas, ni mencionar aquella húmeda cavidad en al cual su miembro de sentía tan pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando la mojada lengua de Sugar toco la punta de su pene, dejando saber que ella estaba allí, y no dejaría que se perdiera en sus pensamientos si no en el placer que estaba a punto de brindarle.

Su cuerpo no podía evitar el reaccionar mientras aquella herrera de cabellos plateados, se aseguraba de lamer cada parte de su erecto pene, en algún momento debido a haber soltado el top que cubría sus pechos ya que lo único que veía el cazador de sombras en este momento eran como los pechos de sugar cubiertos por un sostén de color negro los cuales se balanceaban con cada movimiento que ella hacia, cada chupada mas profunda que la anterior, mas intensa, la chica parecida devorar su miembro en cada vez que salia y volvía a entrar a su boca, su velocidad intercalada le hacen desear tomar el ritmo de sus movimientos, precisamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer , cuando su mano tomo el cabello de la chica y empezó a jalarle de manera que su velocidad aumento, lo cual no le gusta de lo mas mínimo a la herrera frente a el quien mordió la punta de su miembro haciéndole gritar de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de placer. cuando sus manos soltaron el cabello de la chica, ella miro de reojo a su maestro y con una simple negación de su cabeza , le indico que este era su juego."nah nah maestro, esta vez, te abstendrás a mi juego" alias quiso quejarse ante las amenazas de su subordinada, pero al intentar moverse se encontró a si mismo atado de manos a la silla en la que se encontraba. Sugar solo sonrió ante su cometido, y se hizo para atrás dejándole ver su cuerpo a aquel que llamaba maestro.

"A ver , a ver, el gran alias esta a mi merced" sonrió para si , mientras sus manos recorrían sus pechos desabrochando aquella molesta prenda que atrapaba sus jugosos pechos, dejándoles libres, firmes u suculentos, no era del gusto de alias quedarse y mirar, fecalmente podría deshacer las ataduras de sus manos ya que al parecer fueron echas con las cintas que recogían las coletas de la chica ya que ahora su cabello caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Sugar movió sus manos hacia sus caderas donde pudo encontrar el broche de sus cinturón, desabrochando al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón, y le dejaba caer lentamente, para revelar un par de tangas que hacían juego perfecto con el sostén que había descartado no hace mucho. Sugar camino hasta el escritorio donde roto el asiento de su maestro de modo que este le observara al sentarse en su escritorio. Sugar poso dos de sus dedos en la boca de alias asiendo que este les lamiera, luego haciendo que esos mismo dedos recorrieran el camino de su vientre hasta llegar a su clítoris, la chica le rozaba justo por encima de su panties, haciendo que estos se empaparan de sus jugos, leves gemidos eran emitidos gracias al placer que ella misma se brindaba.

"Mira lo que me haces Alias" susurro entre gemidos, mientras sus piernas se posaban sobre los muslos de el. El verla de esa manera estaba enviando ráfagas de excitacion en todo el cuerpo del cazador de sombras, quería poseerla en ese preciso instante.

"Por que no me dejas libres mi pequeña mascota, sabes que te haré sentir perfectamente bien"

"No!, este es mi juego" dijo ella mientras deslizaba la ultima prenda de su cuerpo, los pequeños panties que cubrían su mojada cavidad, las piernas de sugar se abrieron dándole una vista perfecta de lo que tendría en unos segundos. La chica le tomo del cabello y miro a sus ojos. "quieres probar" susurro en un tono sensual pero al mismo tiempo malévolo, no por nada era mitad demonio, Sugar acerco a su maestro a su húmeda cavidad dejando que este lamiera su extinción, su agarre en el, haciéndose mas fuerte con cada sensación la lengua del cazador de sombras de hacia sentir. Por su parte alias no quería jugar mas, ya era tiempo de que el dueño se hiciera cargo de su mascota. Sin aplicar mucha fuerza a su amarre, las tiras que le apresaban a su haciendo fueron destruida, al ver esto sugar soltó su agarre en el para quejarse, este era su juego, pero al parecer su querido dueño tenia otros planes.

Alias le azoto contra el escritorio, mientras sus manos levantando las piernas de la chica haciendo que sus muslos tocaran sus pechos, mientras sostenía con una de sus manos las piernas de la chica, la otra rápidamente deshizo el broche de sus pantalones, la bufanda que llevaba fue descartada en menos de unos segundos, la peli plateado quiso quejarse una vez mas "Alias esto no es jus..." Su voz fue silenciada cuando sienta el potente miembro de Alias penetrar su húmeda cavidad, sin mucha espera el shadow chaser empezó a moverse dentro de ella, haciendo que su pene se hundiera mas con cada vez que entrace en su vagina. Sugar no pudo evitar los gemidos que escaparon de sus labios, al sentir como todo su miembro le penetraba con fuerza una y otra y otra vez. cada gemido por parte de los dos les hacían sentir mas exitacion, alias movió sus manos hacia el escritorio para soporte, mientras sugar enlazo sus piernas a la cintura del shadow chaser, haciendo que este se acercara mas a ella, al tiempo que sus penetraciones se tornaban mas intensas si es que era posible. La voz de sugar se hizo sonora al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su dueño, su cuerpo al punto del climax, alias no se quedaba atrás, tanto provocarlo había echo crecer su deseo al igual que su exitacion, su placer, lo cual en cierta forma era el causante del sexo agresivo que ambos disfrutaban en el momento. Los dedos de Sugar comenzaron a juguetear con su clítoris al tiempo que alias le penetraba con agresividad, su respiración se hizo mas corta y sus gemidos largos. Hasta que el mas ardiente orgasmo le hizo gritar en placer, su espalda se arqueo, entregando al shadow chaser lo que aun quedaba de su cuerpo, el cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad y clavo todo su miembro de una vez para terminar minutos después de ella.

Alias tomo el cabello de la chica en su escritorio, quien jadeaba, la hizo sentarse en la silla donde el estaba "prisionero" por lo que duro su juego, mientras el se reclinaba en el escritorio justo frente a ella, quien tomo la iniciativa, y lamió su miembro una vez mas, pero antes tomo cierta prenda que ya hacia en el piso y la lanzo contra su dueño."Creo que te gustaría quedarte con estos" susurro, mientras resumió lo que hace un momento había empezado nuevamente


End file.
